Time Is Running Out
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: Kira's only escape from her parents fights is to go into the woods. Except one night she gets more than she bargained for.And in turn comes to realize that a family isn't what you're born into-it's what you make of it.Will she be able to love and be loved
1. Time Is Running Out

**New story…I know I know I already am working on two others but I kind of thought this idea was unique and it involves werewolves instead of vamps so I'll probably lose a few readers but hey…it's my mind…my story….**

**Time is Running Out**

They were fighting again; my father and my step-mother. And no my father wasn't the one who was throwing punches—in fact he was saving me from them. We had an agreement, him and I, I'd spend the night in the woods whenever the woman was crazed (which was every weekend almost and even during the week sometimes). At first he thought it would stop…so he didn't like me in the woods…alone…at night but as the bruises got a little bigger he finally encouraged my escape.

So I grabbed my backpack full of the essentials; two blankets, one pillow, insect repellent, one bottle of lemonade, a box of matches to start a fire, a flashlight, all the things needed to make smores, and one wooden baseball bat in case of emergency. So I laced up my tennis shoes and left through my window and I heard the yells from outside as I started to walk into the woods.

I welcomed the noises that greeted me as I entered the woods along a long worn out walking path; the chirping of crickets, the hoots of owls, and the buzzing of cicadas. My friends didn't even know how I spent most nights…alone. They didn't know about what it was like to live in a home like the one I did. And they certainly didn't know I was a whole lot stronger than they thought I was. After all…if you get picked second to last in dodge ball—the only reason you didn't get picked last was the fact you were nice to everyone—it had nothing to do with your inability to through the damn ball.

Finally reaching my small clearing with my fire-pit and smooth dirt sleeping area I started to unpack. Laying out my blankets and pillow, placing my baseball bat up against a close tree, and then started to light a fire. Soon the sound of crackling wood could be heard but I was full so I decided not to eat my smores...hell tomorrow was Sunday—I figured I could have them for breakfast. So I crawled into my blankets and pulled the hood of my French Club hoodie up to keep my ears warm I went to sleep listening to the crickets' song.

_CRACK! _

I woke up to a twig snapping near by and I automatically reached out to grab the handle of the baseball bat and I stayed in my warm nest of blankets. There was silence for a few moments…_Must just be a rabbit or something…_I rolled over and shut my eyes.

_CRACK! _

Okay…that was definetly closer…and the twig sounded more like a branch. Something big was coming. I pulled the blankets off of me and slowly stood up as a wolf walked into the clearing along with another wolf. One was a pretty white color and the other a midnight black…_Oh hell Kira , stop thinking about how pretty they are and run…._I took off at a sprint and I head bunches of twigs breaking behind me before I heard some in front of me. I stopped and went right and almost fell. I had never been this deep into the woods and hadn't realized there was a gully until I fell into it. I figured I'd just try to lay low…maybe they'd lose my sent…after all in the steep gully all I could smell was moist dirt.

I was gasping when I heard a growl and I held my breath. _Please God…please please please let them go away…let them lose my scent….please. _

Suddenly I felt a shadow from the moonlight pass over my head and suddenly the white wolf was in front of me and I raised my bat high.

"Wolf I swear to God I will hurt you if you come any closer," my voice was low as it watched me, "I don't really want to…so just leave. Okay?"

There was a glint in it's eye as it stepped closer—like it was purposely trying to defy me. So I made try on my promise…I swung my bat and a defening loud _SNAP!_ Filled the woods as the bat was broken right out of my hand and the black wolf had one half of it in it's mouth. These were totally wolfs on steroids or something….no animal could crack a wooden baseball bat like that. So I tried a different tactic…I begged.

"Please…." I was whimpering as it drew closer and I knew it was no use trying to talk to the damn thing but I figured I'd try anything to prevent myself from being eaten, "Just let me go wolfies…I was just trying to sleep outside….please."

They actually laughed….deep and throaty as the white one came closer. They were freaking laughing at me!

"Stop laughing you creppy beasts!" I snapped which made them laugh harder in their own little wolf way before I heard what sounded like bones cracking and the white wolf was now human—a very hot human guy….but still…he was just a wolf. "What the hell?" Then I yelled as the black one suddenly sunk his teeth into my arm…I was paying so much attention to the now boy (instead of wolf) that I hadn't even noticed the black wolf getting closer. I started to black out and I felt the guy lean over me and pick me up.

"It'll be ok girl….we'll be back in the pack house soon," his voice was low and soothing as I clutched my arm, "time's running out. It's almost morning and we've got to get you to bed. Your new pack's waiting."

**Yeah I know…totally different than what I usually do. But now I'm done with my AP tests so I'll have time to update my other stories again! YAY! Well anyway…leave a review please and tell me what you think…if it sucks too much I'll delete it. Oh and I'll try to make every chapter title a song title. Like "Time is Running Out" is a song by Muse. Thanks guys!**


	2. When I Get Home, You're So Dead

**Well thanks for your support….another chapter it is then…..**

**When I Get Home You're So Dead**

I woke up to the smell of blood and opened my eyes.

"You need to eat." The guy from last night was suddenly in front of me, "Your body's still adjusting."

"Eww…" I said looking at the bloody steak on the tray, "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not eating that." And then I turned my attention to the bigger issue. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"I don't think now is the right time to discuss this," he sighed setting the tray and sitting on the bed next to me, "Please just eat the damn steak."

"No." I said simply although I felt my stomach surprisingly growl.

"You're hungry," he argued, "and you need to eat."

"Now's not the time to discuss what I eat and what I don't." I snapped back at him. "Let me go this instant. Take me home!"

"Back to where you're constantly in fear of that evil woman? To a home where you have to hide out in the woods? I don't think so."

"Listen bub," I said pointing my finger at him, "My home life is none of your concern. Now please let me go."

"It's my concern when a girl who has no business being in the woods at night is in them." He chided me moving closer to me, "Now please….eat."

"Can't you cook it a bit more?" I asked looking at the piece of meat and suddenly wishing I was a vegetarian. "Like medium rare….instead of just freshly killed?"

"Just take a bite and then you'll want to eat it all. I promise." He smiled edging the food closer.

I took the knife and cut a tinsy part of the steak off and brought it to my mouth. I looked over at him and he just nodded. I took a bit and suddenly lost all control. I just kept cutting and cutting into the steak and eating it and in like a minute it was gone.

"I told you you'd like it." He smirked standing off the bed, "Now come. I've got to introduce you to the pack."

"Pack?" I asked standing up and stretching, "What do you mean pack?"

"Like 'woof woof'," he opened the door and led me out into a hallway, "Trust me though. You'll get used to it."

"Used to what?" I asked finally noticing a bandage wrapped around my upper arm as it scrapped against my t-shirt, "What the hell happened to me last night?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get to the family room. Then some of the others can help me explain anything you don't understand."

"What aren't I able to understand?" I asked wearily. After all this was a guy I didn't even know….giving me a tour of a house that I've never been in. Why in the hell should I trust him?

"Here we are." He stated spreading out his arms once we reached a huge room where couches, chairs, bean bags, throws, pillows, and fur rugs were spread all over and it looked like maybe 7 people were just sitting around and relaxing. Some were playing _Grand Theft Auto _on the playstation that was connected to the huge plasma TV but even they paused as soon as I walked into the room.

"Um everyone….this is……..wait a sec." then turning toward me he asked, "what's you name exactly?"

"Kira." I said staring at my puma sneakers as I felt all the eyes on me—I felt totally uncomfortable surrounded by a room of mostly boys but I think I might have caught sight of two other girls.

"She's going to be joining our pack now." He said and my head suddenly snapped up.

"What the hell? I'm not staying here. I can't. I have a home….I have homework….I have school….I have practically a full ride scholarship to The University of Pennsylvania! You can't just take me away from all that. And what the hell do you mean pack?"

I was adamant. Who in the hell was this wacko to begin with because if this was some strange cult I wanted to know where the nearest exit was.

"You want to go back to home that isn't even a home? A home isn't just a house that you live in. It's people who care about you. And I'm sorry….you can't go back to your house…..you can't go back to living how you were. The scholarship is going to have to go to someone else. You're one of us now."

"And what the hell might I be?" I snapped crossing my arms and staring him down as the whole room went silent.

"You're a were-wolf." He looked right into my eyes and suddenly I felt it. The weight settle in my stomach…..as my muscles clenched.

"You're lying." I stated even though some part of me told me he really wasn't. "They're not real. They're some stupid horror story. Now let me go home!"

"You know I'm not lying," he said taking a step closer to me as I heard whispers around the room, "your instincts know it, Kira, and compared to that woman in your _home_ we look like puppies. We're not some horror story….we're quite real. What you are now is real."

He looked at me and I could feel the stares of the others, obviously waiting for my reaction as I just stood there in shock.

"This…this can't be real." I said shaking my head, "you can't just tell someone they're a were-wolf. You can't just chase girls through the woods and then have some rabid wolf dog bite them. This is all some sick trick. Now take me back to the woods."

"I feel terrible about this," he said trying to embrace me as I took another step back and avoiding him, "is it typical for you to be like this. Always taking another step back when anything even promising comes into your life?" his voice was harsh and at the same time caring as suddenly I felt the atmosphere in the room change—it seemed like everyone else was purposely trying to look busy but you could tell they were listening to every word. "Do you want me to show you?"

"There's nothing to show." I stood my ground as suddenly his figure changed. He looked as if in pain for no less than twenty seconds before his mouth suddenly became a muzzle and the rest of his body followed. I inched my way back toward the wall until I was right up against it.

"This is some scene out of a movie." I said in disbelief as the white wolf came closer and rubbed his head against my leg before I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"I told you so." The voice was cocky and I knew that it was somehow coming from the wolf before me.

"Holy shit." Were the only words that came out of my mouth before he turned back into the normal cute guy he was before, "how in the hell did you do that?"

"You can too," he smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a couch to sit down, "once you change for the first time it'll be easier to change at other times."

"And the whole voice in head thing?" I asked looking at the people around me, "How'd you do that?"

"We all can," he said smiling, "it's how we communicate in the woods. Would you like to meet everyone?"

I kind of shook my head yes in a daze as the people in the room looked me over as the guy introduced them. "The guys are Leo, Quinn, Eric, Antonio, Michael, and John."

He pointed them out as they each waved hello. Leo was by far the biggest looking and the look he gave me frightened me a little bit—it was like he didn't exactly hate me…but it looked like he saw me as a threat or something. But the look passed as he other boys said hello. Quinn had brown hair and looked a little geeky with his glassy but kind of hot in that whole Clark Kent kind of way. Eric was blonde and tough looking too but in the big brother kind of way and he had his arm around one of the girls. Antonio was darker with black hair and he looked to be the youngest along with Michael—they were the ones playing grand theft auto and they looked like real life brothers in the way they resembled each other. John had red hair and looked like the goof off of the whole _pack_ as he stared me over and went back to tickling the other girl. "The girl by Eric is Melody and John's mate is Stephanie." They both waved hi as Leo walked over to us.

"Could I talk to you two in the kitchen please?" Leo's voice was a little edgy as he motioned for the guy and me to follow him.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy who originally brought me here.

"Oh…I'm Nick," he smiled down at me as we walked into the kitchen which was huge and everything in it was practically stainless steel, "and Leo….he's our alpha."

"What?" I asked as suddenly Leo shut the kitchen door behind us and I backed into the kitchen island.

"I'm your alpha," Leo said looking me over, "you follow my orders. Now Nick how in the hell was she changed?"

"She was outside in the woods," Nick looked a little ashamed of what he did which he should because I should have been where I belonged and not here in some creepy place with a pack of werewolves, "I could smell the sadness on her and we could still hear the fight going on outside of the woods between a man and a woman. She obviously needed our help."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Leo asked crossing his arms and looking all tough and macho.

"Antonio and I." Nick spoke while I just stood there totally confused, "He's the one who bit her."

"Did you ask for it Kira?" Leo asked looking me in the eyes and suddenly Nick went rigid beside me.

"No! Why in the hell would I ask for this?" I yelled throwing my arms out, "You honestly think I want to be some dog beastie for the rest of my life and live with a pack of mutts?" ok…so maybe that last line was harsh and uncalled for but still….I didn't ask for this.

"First of all I'll talk to you later about what you are." He snapped at me and turned his rage toward Nick, "you knew the rules. We can't just bite humans and change them…they have to ask for it. You defied me. Now we have a bitch on our hands who doesn't even know how to handle this….if she would have accepted it, it would have been easier. You can't just thrust the curse upon people!"

Leo was in Nick's face now snarling and I thought the two of them would have fought if it wasn't for my presence beside them.

"The only reason we did it is because it was best for her!" Nick said while at the same time I screamed I wasn't a bitch.

"You're a bitch because you're a female wolf!" Leo was now yelling at me and I had to admit I was frightened, "and as for you Nick, we had an agreement. We had rules about changing others."

"We needed more females." Nick pleaded as I stood there silent, "you know how much harder it is for us to convince females to change and Kira didn't have anyone. She needed a family and we need a female. It was a win-win. You can't just turn her away now. What's done is done."

"He's right," Leo said sighing and turning to me, "I'll show you our room."

"What?" I asked looking at him as Nick jumped up in surprise from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Antonio changed her….she's rightfully his." Nick looked exasperated.

"Antonio is just a pup. He'll get his someday and if I understood everything she's rightfully yours. But as alpha I'm stepping in. She needs to be trained and Nick…you have no experience treating newbies. Especially newbies who didn't even want this; especially if they can't handle it. Kira's staying with me for her protection and yours."

"I'm nobody's!" I shouted furious. I didn't belong to these men-what century did they think this was. "I'm my own. And who even said I was staying."

"I did and you are." Leo snapped as Nick left the room in defeat. "Let's go." He sighed and led me out of the kitchen and through a long hallway. "The bathroom is the third door on the left. Ours is the last on the right." He pulled open the door and I walked inside.

The room was huge with a nice woodsy feel to it; there was a sitting area by the huge bay window and the furniture was all wood. It was decorated with natural colors like tan, brown, and hunter green. It was definenetly masculine but yet it seemed like a girl decorated it. It was perfect except for one thing.

"There's only one bed." I said accusingly staring him down as he started to laugh. I'd never even known if he was capable of laughing the way he acted.

"Relax," he said shaking his head, "you can have the bed. I'll sleep on couch—just don't let anyone know."

"Why?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed as he sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Because then it blows my tough alpha cover." He smiled looking up at me, "I can't let them think I'm going soft."

"Then why are you?" I asked looking into his green eyes as he sighed.

"Because I figured if you'd be way easier to live with if I didn't act like a bastard to you and swing my power around. But I will do just that if you don't act at least a little civil. I didn't want to hurt Nick, he's just barely out of puppy hood. It's just he wouldn't know what to do with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms because there was an underlying tone to that last statement that I couldn't quite figure out.

"You didn't ask for the change; meaning you have no idea how this all works. Usually it's all explained before hand but you didn't have that opportunity. I'm sorry about it all but you're just going to have to deal."

"And how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" I shot off yelling, "I mean I just woke up to the fact that now I'm a frigging were-wolf. I mean I didn't even think you guys existed outside of the movie theaters! How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"The best you can." He stood up and sat down next to me, "Listen I don't even know entirely how to explain this because I've never had to before. It's going to be different for you, you're not going to get to know the ropes….the change is going to be harder for you."

"What do mean?" the anger had left me by now I was just exhausted.

"During the first months of puppy hood for people who asked for the change they basically don't fully change; their body slowly adjusts for them and then they change about six or seven months later, it depends on how they develop. You on the other hand….since it was thrust upon you…..your body only has until the next full moon to fully change."

"Meaning?"

"It means it's going to be painful. Your body in these next few weeks is going to need lots of rest and food. You're going to frankly be a bitch to everyone you run into because your hormones are going to go crazy. It's going to be hard to live with you…everyone's been warned about what to expect. I know it's going to be tough for you, you just need to stay with us and not try to go running off because I don't know if you'll be able to contain the beast."

"What's that mean?" I asked picturing myself ripping open some little girl dressed up like little red riding hood. "I mean….I'm not going to just go out killing people am I?"

"No….god no." he smiled trying to make light of the situation, "Not at all; one bonus of being forcefully changed is the fact that you're going to be way more in tune with your human side during the change. Hell, the first time you kill a deer I bet you'll be crying your eyes out. I mean I don't know if you'll be able to stay beast long enough to ensure that your body has completely adjusted. If you morph back too soon there's a chance you're going to die. But for now, you're alive and I expect you to crawl into bed right now and get some rest."

"I'm not tired." I said falling back onto the soft bed and putting my arms behind my head.

"You need rest." He chided me lying down beside me, "Besides I don't think you'd want me to have to hold you down and read you bed time stories do you?"

"Hmm…I always loved hearing the story of Little Red Riding Hood." I smirked, "After all that axe guy saves the maiden from the horrible wolf, right?"

"Yeah," he said suddenly on top of me with his elbows resting on either side of my torso, "But this time you're the big bad wolf."

Before I got the chance to yell at him to get off the door crashed open.

"What the hell?" Leo jumped off of me and stood next to the bed. "Nick…what are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Nick's voice was cold but he was pushed aside by Quinn (at least that's who I thought it was). "You need to see this…both of you."

We rushed out to the living room were a news report was playing on the screen and the wind was knocked out of me.

_A terrible tragedy has occurred at the O'Mally residence today. Police chief O'Mally was murdered in his home by his wife….his daughter is still missing. _

"_I didn't kill that bitch." My stepmother was on the screen being led away by cops….friends of my fathers, "I wish I did but I didn't….she disappered before I could."_

"_Please Kira," my father's best friend and the man I called Uncle Jack was now on the screen at some press conference, "if you're out there and can hear this; please come back. Please…..you won't have to be afraid anymore….just please….come back."_

_The funeral for Police Chief O'Mally will be held at Prince of Peace Church on Saturday and a memorial service will be held on the police station steps at noon Friday. _

Nick flicked the TV off and I fell to my knees.

"No! No! No!" I was crying as I sat there, "he can't be dead. He can't have died….she couldn't….no…."

"Shh…Kira…shh…" Nick was holding me as the rest of the pack surrounded me. I heard a door slam and then some crashing sounds as I looked for Leo through the tears. "It'll be ok….shh…..he's in a better place."

"Can't you see why I need to go home?" I was crying harder and it felt like my chest was going to break in two, "I need to bury my father. I can't let them think I'm dead…not if he is too."

"You're here with people who care about you," Quinn said handing me a Kleenex.

"You…don't…even….know me." I was gasping for air now and their faces all turned to worry.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a scared voice and I thought it must have been Antonio as I tried to breathe.

"Leo!" a voice called for him and suddenly he was beside me.

"She's having a panic attack." Leo said and then ordered them all away from me, "Give her some room. Kira….have you ever had one of these before?"

I shook my head yes; they happened quite often but never this bad. More tears slide down my cheeks and I felt my face turning red as I tried to draw in air.

"Lean forward….like a ball." I put my head between my knees and took in some air as I could feel the others stares around me, "Good, now just breathe. Nice deep breathes Kira. Breathe."

He turned his attention back to the others. "Nick and Antonio take Michael and John out to wear you found Kira. If the police haven't found it yet pack all of her stuff up and bring it back here—make sure to leave no tracks. Melody and Stephanie, I want you to go into town and see what the locals are saying and pick up some clothes for Kira. Quinn, stay here and make dinner for everyone and try to find out what to do for panic attacks and what can bring them on. Her body shouldn't be under this much stress."

The pack was gone in an instant and I laid there until the tears dried while Leo rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked after I stood up.

"Not really….but I'll be ok."

**Well tell me what you think. Yeah I know it was long….I figured since I haven't update any of my stories in forever you deserved a long one. And remember: REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh and I did use a song in this "When I get Home You're So Dead" is in the lines right before and after Nick morphs—ex: This is out of some scene out of a movie is an example but the lyric is "Am I just another scene from some movie you've seen a hundred times" and the line "I feel terrible about this" spoken by Nick: Real Lyric "The Words are coming, I feel terrible, Is it typical for us to end like this". Sorry I love lyrics and the song is by Mayday Parade (It's an awesome song you should check out when you're bored. Please Review!**


	3. Miss Murder

**Huge writer's block for the longest time…sorry **

**Miss Murder**

I sat there, numb, as Leo banged pots and pans in the kitchen getting me something to eat. I stared at the TV, it was muted but I could read the crawl at the bottom; _Murdered Policeman's daughter still missing. And leads please call local police. Miss Murder stays silent about the events that occurred….Police say this isn't the first time she's done it…Miss Murder…_The TV flickered off and the name the police had given my step-mother disappeared as Leo stood behind me with a tray of food.

"You shouldn't be watching that." He scolded, bringing the tray around and laying it on my lap.

"Yeah I should be back there taking care of my father's burial." My voice was low as I twirled my spoon into the chicken noodle soup.

"He was a good man, I'm sure his squad will take care of arrangements."

"You didn't know him!" I yelled, "He is a good man…" and my tears started all over. "I need to go back. I _need _to."

"What you need to do is calm down." Leo's voice was firm as he put his arm around my shoulder. I would have shrugged it off but then I would have had scolding hot soup all over me, so as much as I wanted to I stood still. "Calm down, eat, and then we'll talk. I promise."

So I ate in silence, I could hear Leo's breathing close beside me as he made sure I ate every single drop of soup and drank my milk because even werewolf girl's need to grow big and strong according to Leo.

"Ok, fine, I'm done." I placed the tray on the coffee table in front of me as Leo sighed. "Let's _talk._"

"You can't go back…there's no going back now."

"I didn't choose this! I didn't want this! I want to go home!"

"Your father is dead….your mother is dead….your step mother is a murderess. You don't have a home outside this one Kira. Just stay, you'll have everything you ever wanted here…within reason." He smiled at that last part and I wanted to hit him.

"I _want_ my father….I _want_ my life back….I _want_ to go home!" I yelled jumping off the couch. "I don't want this!"

"Well you have it!" He was standing now too, and with his height he towered over my at 6'3, "You need to calm down! You need to sit your little butt back down and talk about this like a civil human being!"

"That's the problem! I'm not human anymore!" I felt madder than I've ever been before, all my sadness turned to rage and it was all at Leo. "And I'm not talking to you…I'm not talking to anyone! Leave me the hell alone!" I tried to storm away from him to find the door out of this hell hole cause I was going back home…I was going to find Uncle Jack and bury my father.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Leo's voice was low…deadly and low.

"Finding a way out of here, I'm going to say goodbye to my father and I'm going home!" Before I knew it Leo had my on the ground.

"Get off of my you fat oaf!" I was kicking and screaming now as Leo lay on my back before flipping my over. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Leo's face, which had been angry and serious was now cracking a smile. Then he burst out laughing at me.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Let me go!"

"I'm laughing at you! You look ridiculous, like a rabid animal." He was cracking up laughing as I puffed my bangs out of my face so I could see.

"Ugh! Get off of me you idiot!" he was looking into my eyes now…his laughter trickling off as his eyes moved down to my lips. And his face got closer to mine before I turned my head to the side. I mean I didn't know him….I just found out my father was murdered…and Nick and Antonio were standing in the doorway. "Get off of me!"

"It seems like I always walk in on you guys at the wrong time." ...

**Hey, Miss Murder is by AFI, but I love the Prelude 12/21 to it and the song's pretty good. Sorry this is short, I've just been so tired lately and busy with summer work and everything. Thanks and Please Review! **


End file.
